1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of daily necessity, and more particularly to a paper cutting device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Paper is ordinarily installed on the paper reel frame at the traditional pubs, hotels, or airports. It is inconvenient and unsanitary that the paper is rolled and torn for a certain length manually when using. There are a number of automatic paper cutting devices with different styles and different internal structures on the market nowadays, which are convenient and sanitary, but the internal structures are complicated and the accessories are numerous. Although the functional requirement of the automatic paper cutting devices is simple, which is only two actions of outputting the paper of the same length and cutting the paper, it is likely to result the shortcoming of complicated structure to realize this function requirement.